helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bright Project
Bright Project is Hello! Project's sister group, which debuted in 2008 Groups: Bright Hearts: * ANGELIX * Fruity Girlz * Colorful Musume * ShowTime * Bright Project Kenshuusei * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Bright Elders: * PeiMiRu * Ayase Naho Members Current Members ANGELIX: *1.5th Gen: Murada Aimi *2nd Gen: Takase Ayaka *3rd Gen: Uesaka Aoi *4th Gen: Yabushita Miyuki, Shimizu Makoto, Yamashita Nanami *5th Gen: Carla Parkinson, Freya Lee, Yoshizawa Uta, Guchimura Sumire *6th Gen: Yamane Ayaka, Wakabayashi Mimi, Nakatani Momo Fruity Girls: *1st Gen: Kawamura Momoko, Matsui Akari, Doi Karin, Miyajima Yume *2nd Gen: Miyashita Rika, Watanabe Tina, Takamura Sora *3rd Gen: Ninomiya Fumiko *4th Gen: Silvia Colorful Musume: *1st Generation: Kudo Ai, Uchida Minami, Amano Sonata *2nd Generation: Matsunaga Kirara, Ohashi Anju, Takaura Rino, Miyazaki Yumeko *3rd Generation: Saitou Megumi, Tozawa Hinako, Watanabe Kiera *4th Generation: Gawamura Mio, Sakura Yamada ShowTime: *Shimamura Ayame *Yoshida Kaede *Tanimura Atsuko *Kyile Richards *Takagaki Remi *Sakamura Kanako *Tanaka Yuuka *Sugimura Miyu *Ogawa Marie *Yamaguchi Airi Bright Project Kenshuusei *7th Gen: Ichimura Rinne *8th Gen: Hibiki Fujiwara, Chihiro Hamaura *9th Gen: Iwasaki Kanon, Eguchi Rina, Murakami Hina, Matsumura Akiho, Kinoshita Reina *10th Gen: Nakamura Tomoka, Ishikawa Aina, Sakamoto Ami, Takeda Miku, Toyonaga Nene, Asai Moeka *11th Gen: Kasagawa Rana *12th Gen: Ibi Setsuna, Shiga Fumiko, Yamada Ayame, Yakumo Rin, Kobayashi Rina, Aikawa Seira, Nanase Airi, Niizuma Moe Bright Project Kenshuusei UK *1st Gen: Megan Edwards *2nd Gen: Emily Hammonds *5th Gen: Chantal O'Lear, Rani Prakash, Gemma Wood, Cammy Tran, Jess Robinson, India Patel *6th Gen: Nina Jougasaki, Thalia Laksani, Brynn Kingsley, Maryse Pierre, Jenna Kingsley, Faith Parkinson PeiMiRu * Aijima Paige, Aiba Miu, Ono Luna History 2008 The Bright Project program officially opened after a series of auditions in search of new girls to join Hello! Project Kenshuusei. Bright Project debuted with the group ANGELIX. 2017: On the 10th of November, Hime Factory members Manami, Chisaki, Rena and Alessia were invited to model a promo in a sauna showing off swimsuits from Mochi Swimsuit Company. However, Hanano was also supposed to be there, but she got an anxiety attack just before filming. Manami, Chisaki and Rena were on scandal when the producers made them naked and showing some Yuri love, such as kissing each other, The video overall was uploaded to the Hello Project Channel by a Bright Project staff member, and received negative response from fans and critics. The Bright Project staff member was fired and Bright Project and Hello Project decided that Bright Project will be on hiatus during this month and the next month, in order to let people forget about the situation and let no hate occur. Hime Factory decided on the 12th of November that they disbanded and decided on their futures. Manami, Chisaki and Rena announced they are leaving Japan but didn’t tell where are they going, otherwise people will stalk them. Hanano will be moving to Osaka, and will be studying to become a psychologist, and will also study English and Chinese. Miki will be a model. Kurumi and Alessia announced they will be moving to Hello Project. It will be a tradition in case there is no plans for Bright Project members after the group disbands or if she graduates, they will work in Hello Project. 2018: On January 1st, it was announced that Nakatani Momo who failed the Hello! Project Kids audition and Bright Project Kenshuusei Yamane Ayaka and Wakabayashi Mimi will be joining ANGELIX. They announce a couple of graduations during Feburary: Murada Aimi and Shimizu Makoto from ANGELIX, Kawamura Momoko, Miyajima Yume and Miyashita Rika from Fruity Girlz, and Kudo Ai and Takaura Riho from Colorful Musume. In the end of March, they are having another Bright Project Shin Member Audition. They announced that on May 8th, Hello Project Kids 2 member Niizuma Moe, Fantasy Rookies member Kobayashi Rina, DIVAS members Shiga Fumiko and Yakumo Rin, and Girls Division Kenshuusei member Ibi Setsuna have transfered. They will be in the Kenshuusei until they announce plans for the group. Category:Bright Project Category:2008 Debuts Category:Bright Project Members Category:ANGELIX Category:Fruity Girlz Category:Colorful Musume Category:Hime Factory Category:Bright Project Kenshuusei Category:Bright Project Kenshuusei UK